


Sky's Blue Like the Alantic

by Lazuki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Neglect, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minecraft but it's modern, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Scary Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazuki/pseuds/Lazuki
Summary: Tommyinnit has been kicked out and is now fending for himself.Wilbur helps but Tommy is scared for the support.OrTommy is lonely but finds a home through the internet
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

So that was it? 

Huh. 

Didn't expect this to happen on a bench near a fucking Starbucks.

Tommy was basically panicking at this point. He was staring at his phone, re-reading the same damn message by his mother. It was just a few words but changed his whole point of view that was his parents.

'Don't bother coming home today.'

That message felt like a needle poking his eyes many times before he could even see what was happening. He didn't think he was a bad kid. He was an average student who lived as a streamer part-time. 

Did his parents not care at all? Were they only there for the money? Where will he stay now?

Tommy was filled with questions. It felt a lot more chillier, the cold seeping into his thin black sweater giving Tommy goosebumps. He closed his phone and put his head in his hands. He just couldn't believe it. His whole life was now thrown away by such a simple text. 

He knew he was being kicked out no doubting it. But it wasn't something worth crying over. Right? Tommy soon opened his phone again, the smell of coffee was now too strong. He scrolled through contact after contact hoping to call the one person who may help him.

Wilbur was able to help him. Tommy hopes at least. Wilbur was a kind and friendly person but man does Tommy think he didn't deserve the stress he was about to put on him.

Tommy was hesitant to press the call button. The green call button was taunting him and he just felt such overwhelming pain.

He didn't want Wilbur to come and pick up a child who was capable of surviving on his own. A child who just wanted someone to hug. Wilbur didn't need an idiot and useless coward. 

Tommy took a breath in before pressing the button.

*Ring*

Oh gosh, what was he doing?

*Ring*

FUCK! This could have been avoided if he just didn't make his parents angry!

*Ring*

Wilbur is going to be so mad once he found out that the gremlin is now a useless bi-

"Hello? Tommy? You okay? You just called me without any warning ya know."

Shit. He answered. Wilbur fucking answered. He wasn't even prepared for this even though Tommy knew this might happen.

"I- uh, yeah I'm here. I'm fine." Tommy responded. He was trying his best not to sound so small but his voice just didn't want to be good.

"Mhm, yeah sure. Mind telling me why you're calling me at 11:32 PM when you are supposed to be in bed?"

...Maybe he was a bit of a dumb dumb. Tommy knew it was late but he didn't think it was THAT late. He thought it was a bit earlier but his assumptions was now thrown out the window. Tommy sighed, shivering as the cold began to make it's move.

"Haha, I just wanted to say goodnight I g-guess." 

"Tommy, I know you're outside. I hear the wind. Why are you outside?" He didn't like Wilbur's tone. It was just filled with concern which made Tommy flinch a little.

"I was just, um, getting coffee?"

Tommy slapped his face internally. That was such a dumb lie because both him and Wilbur known Tommy doesn't like coffee.

"I swear Tom's, do I need to call your parents?"

"No! Please don't!" 

If Tommy wasn't scared, he was now petrified. If Wilbur did call his parents then Tommy might be facing some serious problems.

"Okay? Tommy, is everything alright? Do you need any help?"

"I... I think I need some help with finding a place to sleep." Tommy let out a small chuckle but if he let out anymore air, he would have sobbed right then and there.

"Wha- is everything alright? You know I'm always here for you."

"I know you are it's just... c-can you just pick me up? Please." He sounded so desperate but he knows he has to find somewhere or the cold may actually kill him.

"I will, do you know where you are? Can you send me your location?"

"S-sure."

Just like that, Tommy sent his location to a someone who he thought was his brother. It was a little while almost 20 minutes as he was close to where he lived but not exactly.

Tommy was busy with the questions swirling in his head like milk in a coffee cup. Speaking of coffee. Tommy just hated the smell. Always remind him of days where he would always get shouted at before walking to college. His parents were always so tired and maybe it was because he never gave them what they wanted.

He was in his mind that he didn't hear a car pulled up infront of him until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Tommy got startled and quickly looked up only to relax.

Wilbur was standing there with concern laced in his face making tommy bite his lip to stop himself from screaming 'it was all pity'.

"Tommy... come on, let's get in the car." Wilbur grabbed Tommy's hand before dragging him to the front seat. 

Tommy really didn't mind the forced effort but, if it's less trouble for Wilbur, he wasn't complaining. 

The ride was awkwardly tense. No one spoke anything and they could feel the tension hanging around the air. The music felt like knives just stabbing his mind over and over again. Perhaps it's the song he always hated.

Tommy closed his eyes. Tuning out the mysic and just feeling himself relax. He could figure out what to do but for now.

Sleep calls for the blonde boy who's life is getting a bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if it didn't make sense, I'm writing this at 12 AM on a phone that has a ghost touch.
> 
> :[

Screams was just filling the house. Anger rose from so many levels that Tommy could feel like he was drowning. He didn't mean to yell back, his persona got the best of him which lead him to be smacked and pushed to the floor by his father. 

He felt his father's foot on his chest as he smelled the alcohol in the room. His ears were ringing, his mind foggy as air couldn't get to his lungs in time. 

The feet rose leaving Tommy to sit up and breathe heavily. A bottle of beer was smashed agaisnt his head. Specks of darkness clouded is vision. He could hear muffled voices but the only words that came through his mind was horrifying.

"You are a useless child Thomas."

\---

Tommy shot out of his bed, sitting up right with his right arm on his chest, breathing heavily that he could almost faint again.

He cluctched the blankets hard as if the soft cloth would dissapear if he let go. It was the only comfort he had.

His breathing regulated as his eyes scanned the foriegn room. Grey walls with speckles of white. A desk nearby with an alarm clock.

7:43 AM.

Too early. Tommy took a deep breath in and tried to remember what happen.

He was kicked out, he is homeless. He called somebody... Wilbur. He was at Wilbur's house. He was in one of Wilbur's rooms. Tommy shuddered.

This was going to be such a horrible day. Tommy knew he wasn't supposed to be here. A useless and lazy boy shouldn't be going around asking adult's for help. He was taught that no boy should ask for help.

Suddenly, the door open leaving Tommy to look up and freeze when he saw him.

Wilbur was standing in the doorway, holding a tray filled with food. Tommy locked eyes with him. No one said anything, the tension between them was a bit different but still awkward. Wilbur coughed in his hand as he went to place the tray down on the desk. Tommy kept his eyes on him.

Wilbur sat down on the chair and looked uncomfortable.

"Are we going to start talking or ya wanna keep staring some more?" Wilbur said in a small voice, even if laughter was present it still held concern.

Tommy pouted his lip. He didn't like the word concern. It only feels like another form of pity.

"Not sure, you gonna start talking or should I say some weird shit?"

Wilbur chuckled before his eyes went sadder. 

"Haha, it's very weird seeing a child in my guest bedroom," Wilbur sighed as he turned towards Tommy.

"Not the best sight as seeing the child filled with scars and bruises but its a child alright." 

"Tommy, I'm just going to get to the point, what happened?" Wilbur said as his gaze was stern, urging to Tommy to tell him what situation he gotten himself into. 

Tommy swallowed his tounge. This was his mother all over again. Her stone cold face with the anger in her voice sent Tommy to chills. 

He gave a shuddering breath before speaking.

"I um, was kicked out of my home because I made the mistake of staying at school for a little longer than usual." Tommy knew what he had said was a half lie, but it was also half true as well. 

He looked back at Wilbur only to see the man with an unimpressed look. He could tell the tall man seen through his lie but instead of pressing further, Wilbur let out a heavy sigh before putting the tray infront of the teenage boy.

"Here, eat up so you have energy for the day. Just please come talk to me when you're ready," 

Tommy grabbed the tray looking at the food. It was just a simple dish of toast with jam on the side. And a glass of water too. Tommy doesn't eat very often as the kitchen was always occupied but once he was able to get food he only got something small like an apple or biscuits.

"Also Tommy,"

Wilbur had said before standing up and leaning against the doorway.

"Your staying with me until you tell me what happened. Don't worry about streaming I've already sent a tweet out. You also have some texts you need to read too." Wilbur left the room with a small grin.

Tommy was confused as he found a small side table with his phone. His phone had a small sticky note on it too.

'I didn't do anything.'

Tommy let out a small chuckle before grabbing his phone and turned it on. A few messages were from Tubbo saying goodnight and such but his parents left quite ton of messages. Even voicemails too.

He checked twitter and as it turns out Wilbur was right, he sent out a tweet staing he will be gone for a few days due to some travel he'll be doing. 

Tommy sighed before coming to the realization.

Oh my fuck, Wilbur tweeted from his account! What a sneaky motherfucker!

Tommy groaned in annoyance but a small smile appeared afterwards. 

When he had the feeling of a bad day coming, he knew his gut told him it was false.

Maybe this day would be an okay day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power went out and instead of sleeping (it's almost 2 am) I made this and now about to go get pizza without waking up my Parental figures up.
> 
> :]

It takes Tommy an hour for him to get up from his bed. Of course, he could’ve done it earlier, but the soft cushion was too comforting to move from. He finally gets up with a groan. His arm is sore from leaning against it for so long. He stretches until he sees the food on the table.

He silently grabs the tray sheepishly as he totally forgot to eat the food. It was just a normal toast and jam. It was cold now, but Tommy didn’t mind.

He rarely did, his parents weren’t always home and whenever they were, he would always get leftovers or small snacks that would at least make him less starving through the night.

He hoped at least.

So, seeing a full plate of food makes him a bit happier. He devours the toast in seconds before downing the water. He forgot to drink water and now realizes that he was so thirsty.

Tommy gets up from the bed and quietly walks out of the room and into the living room where he sees Wilbur sitting on one of the couches, watching some show on the television.

Apparently, Tommy’s footsteps were so quiet that once he placed the tray on the table, Wilbur turned his head around so fast Tommy thought he popped something. His eyes were widened before quickly turning into a gentle gaze.

“Geez Tommy, didn’t know you were really ghostbur. That, that did not make sense did it?” Wilbur shook his head chuckling.

“Haha, sure Will sure. Are there any glasses?” Tommy replied looking through cabinet after cabinet trying to find a glass.

“Have you also seen my backpack?”

“Yeah, placed it in your room. I’ll grab it. The cups are in the bottom cabinets underneath the sink.”

Wilbur got up from his seat and disappeared into the dark hallway. Tommy found the cups thanks to Wilbur’s instructions and began pouring himself some water.

Tommy placed the water on the counter and soon a backpack was placed on the counter as well. Wilbur looked at Tommy and asked,

“What’s with the backpack for?”

Tommy grabbed his backpack, opened it up to reveal some Advil. Wilbur raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“I usually take one each day because I have this killer headache all the time and I don’t know why yet.” Tommy explained before taking the tablet and popping it in his mouth. He swallowed it before drinking the water. He gave Wilbur a look before putting it back into his bag and the cup in the sink. Making sure to wash it.

“So, what now?” asked Tommy as he made his way to the couch to take a seat. Wilbur taking the spot next to him.

“Well, we could watch a movie, but I have a stream in a few minutes, so I don’t know about that one,”

Tommy then tensed up. Fuck. He totally forgot he had a streamed planned with Tubbo today. What was he going to do now?! All his equipment is at his ‘house’ and he knows his parents are there so he can’t go back. Not unless he wants a heavy punch with a side of insults.

Wilbur could feel the nervousness from Tommy before he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Remember Toms? I tweeted out saying you’re taking a break. I think Tubbo will understand.” He said in a such a calming tone that Tommy instantly leaned into his hand.

He’s right. Tommy totally forgot about the tweet. The tweet stating, he is taking a ‘vacation’. Tommy let out a sigh he didn’t even know he was holding. Wilbur rubbed circles on his back as Tommy leaned over his shoulder, the comfort taking over making him sleepier.

Then suddenly his head hit the cushions as he just laid there, not moving and inch. Wilbur laughed as he ruffled Tommy’s hair, yelling out he’s streaming so don’t do anything he wouldn’t.

Tommy just laid there, eyes drooping from exhaustion once again. Today was one of the days he could just relax. Not worrying about anything in the world. He knew Wilbur has his questions. He knew he needed to think of a plan to grab his things from his old house and try to find somewhere he could stay at.

Tommy thinks Wilbur’s generosity will run out soon and kicked him out too.

Tommy could think of those things later. Sleep is catching on again. He hopes he could eat something good. Steak does sound good right now.

Sooner or later, if tears fell down Tommy’s eyes as he slept. He didn’t need to know. All he knows is a void that calls his name. His mind shuts down as he now remain unconscious until he is woken up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a twitter and insta where I post art! Fanart too :]
> 
> @/inkzuiki for both of them!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this so if it looks all sloppy I apologize !!! :'[
> 
> I also very much enjoy reading the comments you leave! Please leave more, makes my day a whole lot better!!

After a couple of hours streaming Rust and playing with friends, Wilbur managed to survive the thousands of people watching his every move.

Wilbur took a deep breathe and exhale, leaning back at his chair to stare at the ceiling. He was always tired from streaming. Keeping up a persona during such a big stream can do a lot on yourself.

He wonders how Tommy always does it.

He looks at the time on his desktop and realizes it's almost midnight. 

Wilbur stayed in his seat, then suddenly he had a realization. 

Tommy was sleeping, on his couch, and he hadn't even eaten anything let alone Wilbur talking to him.

Wilbur jumped out of his seat, like a kangaroo looking for it's baby and quickly while quietly walking towards the living room almost tripping over his feet in the process. 

He peaks over the wall that's barely covering his tall ass figure and looks over the corner to find a sleeping gremlin, passed out on his couch.

Wilbur smiled softly. A soft look that's always been there when Tommy needed him. 

He wouldn't admit it but Tommy felt like an actual brother or rather, a son. He knows about the family dynamic his fanbase does and he plays along with it. But really, Tommy is his younger brother. Who Wilbur takes care of like a son.

He was about to walk away when suddenly a soft whimper was heard.

The room was quiet, even if a small creak was made on the floor boards, the whimper would still be heard. A small cry making Wilbur halt at his movement.

Wilbur took the initiative and soon kneeled down next to Tommy. Wilbur frowned when looking upon the child's face.

Faint tear streaks were there, almost invisible if it hadn't been the lights. His eyes furrowed like he was having a bad nightmare. He could see Tommy tremble slightly and stirred just an inch before going still.

Wilbur had to make a choice.

Bring Tommy to a bed in his guest room, or stay here to keep an eye on him.

...He didn't need any convincing, he was already making his way to comfort the boy even more. Giving him the best damn cuddle he'll ever feel during his sleep.

Wilbur sat down next to him on the couch, carefully not waking the blonde boy up and gently placed his head on his lap. 

Wilbur stilled as Tommy moved, then suddenly everything stopped.

Wilbur let out a small chuckle and grinned at the sight. 

Tommy was snuggling against him, his hair covering most of his face. He was like a cat. A cat who's affection and love was very low.

Wilbur lifted his hand and started to stroke Tommy's hair. Scratching it gently. He could feel Tommy leaning into his hand and softly sighing.

Dammit, he was like a cat.

Wilbur held a grin, his other arm draping over the boy as he looked up. He didn't want this moment of peace to stop. He knew he had to ask questions on what happen.

He's been avoiding doing that because he didn't want the boy to suffer by just telling him the issues but Wilbur knew it must be done. 

He might call Phil to see what he should do. Phil was more of a father to them but he was also more responsible so most of them take advice from the older.

Wilbur had to make sure Tommy was comfortable before doing anything that coud trigger something, he didn't even know Tommy was so fucking scared.

Wilbur was scared to even let go of Tommy, afraid that his only source of light will fly away and dissapear into the night. A brightful flame goes out if he just lift his hand for too long.

Wilbur's eyes were starting to get droopy, his whole body now relaxed as exhaustion took over. He knew he'll have to get up soon but right now, he needs a break.

Soon his eyes fell and darkness took over. 

Two boys sleeping without a sound as they comfort each other. The presence of one another was enough for the boys.

Protecting one another through thick and thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on Instagram @inkzuiki 
> 
> I do art and fanart too!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this so I'm very sorry !! :'[
> 
> Please excuse the typos and confusion through this chapter, it was hard for me to write so I hope it makes sense!!

To say it today was ‘okay’ would be a stretch.

Tommy had- no, needed to get his streaming equipment back before his parents come back to the house. It was late afternoon already. Wilbur and Tommy both woke up only a few minutes ago and it was already disaster.

Tommy woke up in a sweat. His nightmare was so realistic. It was a black void, an empty space where only your mind could think clearly. Tommy hated dark and suffocating spaces. Sure, he always joked about being Claustrophobic, but it was true, Tommy hated small spaces.

It always felt like he was drowning with something or someone grabbing his whole entire body, dragging it down into the depths of the space. His lungs would always close making him not breathe and his eyes are always in a frantic. 

His own mind betraying him, telling him all these nasty things and Tommy started to believe them. It makes you feel so useless in your own body. Too much for you to handle and then it all just stops.

It wasn’t an awesome thing to experience.

So, when Tommy woke up, he also woke up Wilbur in the startled scream as well. Tommy was already crying his eyes out, still being able to feel those arms crawling his skin in an attempt to drag him back down.

Wilbur woke up to find Tommy with his hands on his head and knees up to his face, his hair matted with sweat made Wilbur very worried and horrified. Wilbur quickly got Tommy to look at him but once he looked at his eyes, they lacked the blue in them. The spark that was originally there was no more. It was still there but faint.

Something broke in Wilbur, seeing his Tommy this scared and sad made him furious at those who ever did it. Wilbur brought Tommy to his chest for a hug, he tightly hugged him.

Tommy was tensed. His parents were okay, they give out hugs and such, it was just his dad was too stress out that day but feeling the comfort of someone who actually cares made Tommy cry even more.

He hugged back already wailing from the loss of sympathy from people.

...The hugged meant everything to Tommy but now the hug felt so small.

That was almost and hour ago and yet Tommy felt like it was weeks from now. Both Tommy and Wilbur were getting ready to grab his things from his parent’s house.

“Are you ready to go Tom’s?” Wilbur asked, putting his jacket on and already opening the door to his car outside.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Replied Tommy as he steps foot outside. It was getting dark and cold air already felt too much, but he needed to do this. Unless he wants all his items thrown in the trash.

“You know you don’t have to do this right? We could pick another day.” Wilbur placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I have to. I think this is my only chance.”

Wilbur sighed as he motioned to Tommy to the car.

They both were silent the whole ride, except for some soft music in the background. The anxiety and tense car ride made Tommy feel like it was suffocating. Tommy knew he needed to do this, but it was still scary.

What if he get’s caught? What will happen then? Will he still be able to stay with Wilbur? No, Wilbur is going to kick him out soon. Tubbo might let him in his house, although he may get fed up with all his nonsense and leave him as well.

Tommy was so in thought that he didn’t realized that he was already at the house. He didn’t notice until a hand was firmly placed on his shoulder.

Out of panic Tommy flinched and slapped the hand away.

Wilbur lifted his hand to see Tommy staring at him with such fear that made Wilbur’s heart ache.

“Were here, I guess. I’m coming with you.” Wilbur said as he unbuckles his seatbelt and made his way out the car door.

“What? No, you have to stay here! I don’t want you to get in trouble too!” Tommy yelled as he also unbuckles his seatbelt in a struggle to stand in front of Wilbur.

“Why not? They don’t have anything against me.”

“Yeah- but I just, I just don’t want you to get hurt!”

“Tommy,” Wilbur kneeled in front of Tommy.

“I won’t get hurt I promise, we’ll make this trip quick and we’ll be out of here in no time.”

Tommy nodded shyly as they both headed towards the door. Before Wilbur could even ask where the spare keys are Tommy just opened the door. Wilbur looked at him confused.

Tommy looked around the house actively avoiding his gaze, “My parents have a habit of not locking the door when they leave, I’m usually the one to lock it.”

Wilbur nodded, a bit concerned but overall understanding.

Tommy made his way upstairs while Wilbur stayed downstairs to keep guard. Tommy went into to his room and looked around one last time. Even if Wilbur kicks him out, he won’t be able to come back to this room again.

He took one quick look around before grabbing his backpack from the closet and started to get packing. He fit his whole setup which was very surprising. 

To fit all of that shit into a small ass backpack takes work.

Tommy packed some of his clothes, things that were special and money he’s been saving up. His backpack was filled to the brim, so he grabbed another backpack and started to pack some other things.

Tommy was all ready to go. He stood up and walk towards the doorway but before he could even leave the room, he took one final look.

I felt like he was moving away from something and he was. He was moving away from a room where the small space provided so much comfort, but he needed to move on. Life waits for no one he supposes.

Tommy took one final step out of the room and was ready for a new start. He hopes it won’t be damaging to him again. He really does love his parents but his connection to them is thin. Too much was on his shoulders, but he felt relief as he is leaving a part of him that was negative to himself.

He was so ready for a fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SONMUCH FOR READING THIS I SO GREATLY APPRECIATE YOU !!!!!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @inzuiki
> 
> Stay safe and have a good day/night!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a filler, Yes I forgot that I had 20 missing assignments to work on. Am I doing it? No. No I am not. 
> 
> This is a two part Valentine special where i just write fluff wit a bit of angst mix in it! I'm also working on a one-shot of Tommy being the prince of the Antarctic Empire and has to attend the ball for power!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! So sorry it's short!!

Tommy nodded his head a bit during the car ride. The soft melody and the adrenaline wearing off made Tommy a bit sleepy. 

Sure he's been sleeping for the past week and Valentine's just around the corner but he just couldn't find the energy to be his persona. 

It was still scary to grabbed his things and book it but it was also a sign of relief that brought Tommy peace.

It was like a missing brick to a wall that hasn't been found until you looked under the bed, you know? 

Maybe Tommy is a bit too tired at the moment.

Tommy's eyes drooped and then softly snored. Wilbur looked towards Tommy to see him leaning against the window, his snores louder than the music making him chuckle.

Tommy deserved some sort of break before Valentine's. The holiday was meant for some love to be spread whether it's romantic or platonic. Either way it was a nice holiday.

Wilbur drove all the way back after hours being stuck in traffic and made it home safely.

Still, more things need to be done before spme legal actions would be taken care of.

Wilbur brushed it off, parking the car in the driveway of his house and grabbing Tommy's things before stopping.

Wilbur knows, if he wakes Tommy up he'll be the most crankiest person in the world (from experience of course), so he had two options. 

Pick him up but ultimately drop him nesr the stairs, or wait until all his things made it inside.

...

Wilbur isn't a strong guy but he isn't weak. At least to him. 

Wilbur grabbed the backpack, putting it on before picking Tommy up bridal style. 

Wilbur noticed Tommy being light. Too light. Almost as light as a cheap plastic feather from a Halloween store.

Has he been eating? Wilbur was sure he's been eating. They've called before and everytime he asked Tommy would say he has ate. But was it all a lie? Tommy wouldn't lie. Right?

Wilbur shook his head lightly, closing the car door before opening the door to his home. 

He pushed the door open with his foot, holding a 6'3 tall skinny teen in his arms, totally not making Wilbur break a sweat.

He placed the teen on the couch near the door and taking the backpack off gently placing it on the kitchen counter. Wilbur sighed, grabbing a glass of water and chugging it down.

He decided to start working out. Whenever he starts mind you.

Wilbur took a deep breath and looked at Tommy. 

He made a conscious effort to make Valentine a perfect holiday for the boy. A holiday where he gets to be a kid. Wilbur pulled out his phone in search for some candys, specifically chocolate and guess which one is his favorite.

He walked over towards the couch and sat down in the free seat where he gently placed a arm around Tommy.

Valentine's day was tomorrow. Wilbur hoped Tommy liked some dark chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is longer! I promise!! :]


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M POSTING THIS WHEN IM IN CLASS CAUSE I HAVE AN F IN HONORS ENLISGH I GOTTA BRING THAT SHIT UP SO I'LL BE BACK LAMO

Tommy did enjoy dark chocolate. A bit too much to say.

Wilbur went out of his way by waking up at 6:30 AM to find out he passed out on the couch where Tommy was still sleeping. 

At least he's getting some rest.

Wilbur quietly stood up and stretched his body out before typing in the stores adress. It was a small chocolate shop near the outskirts of Brighton but it wasn't like an hour trip.

It was closer to Phil's house which is why Wilbur woke up this early. He knew Tommy sleeps in very late. So he has enough time to grab the chocolate's, have a small chit-chat with Phil and then make it back to the house bfore Tommy wakes up.

He supposed it'll be wise to leave some sort of note at least. Just in case. 

Wilbur grabbed a pen from the coffee table and some paper, writing a short note saying how he'll be back shortly. Just needed to grab groceries.

He placed the paper where it was facing Tommy on the couch and before he could leave the house, he gave Tommy a small ruffle of the hair and left.

\---

Car rides were something Wilbur wasn't always fond of when he was a kid. It was to say, a bit overwhelming. It wasn't that he felt tension no, it was because car rides were always silent.

Wilbur was much like Tommy when he was younger. Always rowdy and brash but energetic and engaging. He would make conversations a lot just to drown out the silence.

But living alone without anyone to talk got lonely. Music was there sure, but it was just another reminder that this loneliness could be anywhere.

The feeling of being lonely is like sitting in your bed, on your phone just scrolling mindlessly through anything. You don't feel there in your body and when you find someone you very much love, it gets more interesting.

Wilbir sighed, his thoughts are always running around weren't they?

He made it to the candy shop to pick up the chocolates. It was a variety kind of package, dark chocolate mix with other kinds like caramel and mint. 

He thanked the cashier before heading to his car again. He was now driving towards Phil's house.

He hoped he had some sort of advice. Even though today is Valentine's day, we all know he's going to stay at home with Kristen because who wouldn't?

Wilbur parked in the driveway and before he even was able to knock on the door, Phil came opening it without a single hello and dragged Will inside and shutting the door afterwards.

Wilbur came stumbling in the hallway almost falling flat on his face.

"Phil? What the fuck was that about?" Wilbur said as he leaned against the wall while Phil has his phone in his hand.

"Is something wrong? I swear if you broke another lamp I will-" "WILL SHUT!" 

Phil shouted before quickly shoving his phone in Wilbur's face.

"Tommy's father has been messaging me all morning and right now he's trying to put him up for adoption. I'm trying to convince him not to but it's getting pretty difficult." Phil said as he nervously tapped his foot.

Wilbur stared at the messages over and over again. He couldn't believe his eyes. Tommy's own father, wants to put him up for adoption.

His own son. And if Wilbur didn't feel sick already, he felt fucking awful.

A kid who isn't even close to an adult age is already being treated like a replacement. An object.

Phil took his phone back into his own face and started to type away.

"I'm trying to sort things out as you know, I'm close to his father but I swear, sometimes this little bitch gets on my nerves." Phil mumbled as his messages were being sent out. 

"Does he already have the papers? What about his mother?" Wilbur asked, pacing towards the dining table where Kristen is there already looking stressed.

"I've been messaging Tommy's mother too but all she said was, 'I just want him gone' and that's messed up." Kristen replied. Her phone on the table and her hands in her head.

"Wilbur, I'll keep you updated on what happens but please keep Tommy safe. Something bad is going to happen and I know it." 

Wilbur nodded to Phil as he slipped out of the house, leaving Phil and Kristen to handle it. They both were friends with Tommy's parents as they met them and also hung out with them sometimes.

Wilbur sat in his csr for a bit, already stressed from the events. It wasn't even a week yet still. He drove off towards his house.

Wilbur would still hoped for the best. If for some reason he needs to tell Tommy about this, he would do everything in his power to keep Tommy from hearing any of this shit.

Before he knew it, he was already back at the house. 

It was 9:48 AM. Still enough time to get his Valentine gift set up. He went inside his house as quietly as he could making sure to not wake Tommy up as he made his way towards his room. Chocolates in hand.

He successfully made it to his room without the child waking up from his nap. Surprisingly Tommy was still sleeping but he will wake up soon which leaves Wilbur a good extra hour or two to set everything up.

He quickly set everything up and was ready to surprise Tommy with the gift. 

It was your ordinary chocolate box with flowers and some ribbon but it also had the colors of the SBI like pink, green, orange and red. It was a small gift nothing too special. He'll throw in a small orca plushie just to be sure.

Suddenly he heard a small yawn and immediately realized Tommy is awake. He grabbed the gift and put it behind his back as he made it towards the living room where Tommy was rubbing his eyes, his posture already shit but it was alright.

"Morning Tom's, you awake yet?" Wilbur asked receiving a small 'yes' and a grumble from the teen. Wilbur smiled as he took a seat next to him.

Tommy felt the weight shift of the couch as he turning slowly to loom at Wilbur. He could feel the nervousness of his stance which left Tommy confused.

"Something wrong Wilby?" Tommy asked as he was now given a small box and a plushie. 

Wilbur shoved the thing in Tommy's arms as he smiled brightly.

"It's Valentine's day and I wanted you to have something because I'm a very generous person who cares for his younger sibling." Wilbur chuckled as Tommy's face was stunned. 

He never gotten anything for Valentine's. It was mostly gift giving to his mother but she would throw it away everytime. So getting a gift was so much that Tommy's eyes pricked with tears.

His heart swelled in happiness. This was a gift from someone he looked up to so much, a role model for him and now receiving a gift was too much. 

Tommy broke down crying as he rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the waterworks. 

Wilbur was absolutely worried right now. He didn't know if this was happy tears or the ones that meant sadness. 

"I- Tommy! Are you alright? Is everything okay? Did I do something?" Wilbur asked quickly, stuttering over his words as he was slightly panicking. 

Tommy wiped his eyes sniffling "No no, it's fine I'm just- I never gotten a gift on Valentine's day," he looked down at the box of chocolates again "It was surprising to me."

Suddenly his head was smushed against a soft fluffy sweater as he was brought into a hug.   
The warmth that radiate from the tall brunette was comforting. Tommy soon wrapped his lanky arms, hugging tightly as if Wilbur would dissapear like all his good dreams.

Wilbur didn't mind this hug. It seemed like the teen needed it. Tommy has been through a lot and knowing him, he must be hiding even more trauma. 

"I'll always be here for you. I'm not going away anytime soon, I promise." He quietly said as Tommy hugged even tighter.

The two boys stayed together in ones arms, the comfort they both bring was soothing. 

It felt like a warm fire, where the fire is hugging you gently, the air smelled so much like home. 

Tommy staying in Wilbur's arm felt like home. Like a dad hugging his son's sorrow away.

Wilbur hugged back gently, even if Tommy is somewhat close to his height, he will always be that short gremlin.

"Do you want to eat some chocolate? I meam they did cost a lot," Wilbur asked feeling Tommy chuckled against his chest.

They both separate, Tommy iping tears from off his face with the hem of his sleeve.

"Yeah, sure. What kind did you get me?" He asked picking up the box and opening it.

"Just some dark chocolate and milk chocolate, I figured we could enjoy it together." Wilbur smiled. 

Tommy also smiled but he felt himself beginning to feel happier.

"...I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please help, im anout to collapse underneath the amount of missing works i ha ve
> 
> @inkzuiki 
> 
> ^^ that is my insta, f o l l ow
> 
> Also leave comments!! I very mixh enjoy themmm

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make a longer chapter soon but please do enjoy, I really love writing angst lmao


End file.
